


Gift

by scribblemoose



Series: Ronin [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At dawn<br/>the homeless cat, too<br/>cries for love</p><p>Issa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

Fujimiya Aya hunkered down on one knee on the flat roof of the outbuilding, and waited.

Omi and Ken had dispatched their targets and faded to the shadows; there were just his and Yohji's targets to go. He watchedYohji in the yard below, flat against the darkness of the wall opposite his roof, fingertips poised ready at his watch.

They waited.

Finally Aya heard voices coming from the doorway underneath him; he signalled to Yohji, who for some reason saw fit to blow him a kiss in return.

Aya quickly repressed a smile, replacing the fleeting expression with a disapproving glare, which he shot at Yohji before returning his concentration to the men below.

He'd heard more men's last words than he cared to remember. They were usually surprisingly inane; occasionally ripe with promises of vengeance, sometimes laced with genuine regret. Very often profanities of one sort or another.

In this case, the last conversation was about the difficulty of finding a suitable gift for a spoilt daughter. It wasn't a long conversation.

Aya watched Yohji flick his wire with practised ease, glinting in the glare of security lights to form a noose around the neck of the smaller of the two men down below, stringing him from line already in place between the two buildings, like sordid, wriggling laundry. Aya fought down a sense of grim pride in his team-mate's work as he launched himself from the building, landing softly behind his panicking target.

The target froze.

_You killed children. You have a daughter who you buy presents for, yet you put other people's children to work the streets for you, selling their frail bodies. If they try to escape you kill them. You deserve to die._

"Who are you?" the target growled. He had one hand in his pocket; possibly going for a gun.

Aya clicked his katana from its sheath in reply, focused on the one cut to kill.

"I said," the target spun around, hand still in his pocket, "who…"

"I am your death."

There was the whistle of Aya's katana through the air, a gasp, a thud as the body fell to the floor streaming blood. Yohji's wire still sang through the air, although the body dangling from the line was still.

There was a strange squeaking sound.

Aya sheathed his katana and cocked his head to listen, but he couldn't catch anything over the crunch of Yohji's approaching footsteps.

"What's up, Abyssinian?"

"Shh. I'm listening."

"What to? Did I ever tell you, by the way, how sexy you look when you jump off buildings like that?" Yohji released his wire; there was a thud.

Aya glared at him. "I heard a … squeak," he said.

Yohji raised an eyebrow. "Squeak? What, the door?"

Aya shrugged. "Maybe." The were more footsteps as Omi and Ken joined them from the opposite side of the yard.

The four of them exchanged a nod, and were about to leave when the noise came again, louder this time.

With more of an 'eep' to it.

"Where the fuck is that coming from?" muttered Aya, irritated as always by an unsolved mystery.

Omi was already searching through the pockets of the blood-drained corpse on the ground. He moved aside the hand that Aya had thought to be reaching for a gun just moments earlier.

The squeaking got louder.

"Bombay…"

"Oh, look!" Omi was gently pulling something out of the deep overcoat pocket: something small, black-and-white and furry. "Adorable!" he proclaimed, holding a surprised kitten out in one hand for the others to see. It quickly surveyed the group of peering assassins, flattened it's ears against its little round head and spat.

"Hn." Aya involuntarily started back, much to Yohji's amusement.

"Aw," said Ken. "Fancy a bastard like that having a kitten."

"It was a present," Aya realised out loud. "For his daughter."

There was silence, for a moment. They didn't often talk about their targets' families. Wherever possible Kritiker kept that information from them. It made it harder to deal with, if they knew for sure they'd taken the lives of fathers, mothers, lovers; much better to strip the breath from lone beasts who had no-one to miss them.

"Let's go." Aya span on his heel and prepared to lead them home.

"We can't just leave it here!"

He turned back with a sigh. "What?"

"The kitten," Omi looked up at Aya appealingly. "It's too small to fend for itself. It'll die."

Aya struggled with the contradiction of an assassin, who had just murdered two men in cold blood, being distraught at the fate of a small furry mammal.

"Don't be absurd," he said.

"Aya," Yohji's voice was soft in his ear. "Be kind to the chibi, huh?"

"Aya-kun…" Omi's lower lip was trembling a little.

"It _is_ cute," said Ken, scratching the kitten between it's ears with one finger.

The kitten glared at Aya.

_This is ridiculous. _

"Aya-chan would really like it," said Yohji, casually.

More than ridiculous. A conspiracy.

"No," said Aya, closing his eyes against the array of disappointed faces in front of him. He couldn't believe he was saying this. "But you can take it to the rescue centre."

"Alright," said Omi, cheerfully. "Thank you, Aya-kun."

Aya opened his eyes and surveyed Omi suspiciously. That had been too easy.

"Mind you," Omi's cornflower eyes sparkled at him, "as it's Friday night they won't be open 'til Monday. But I'll be sure to take good care of it 'til then."

Aya sighed. Of course. The weekend. He felt distinctly out-manoeuvred.

"Just don't let it make a mess," he hissed.

The kitten hissed back at him.

"Of course, Aya-kun," beamed Omi, tucking the little creature safely inside his jacket.

Yohji couldn't suppress his amusement anymore, even in the face of one of Aya's most deathly glares. His shoulders shook with the effort of keeping his mirth to an appropriate level, considering their vicinity to the scene of a kill.

"Kudoh…" Aya growled, and then to Omi: "I mean it. Monday, on your way to school, it goes to the rescue centre. Or I'll take my sword to it."

"Yes, Aya-kun. I promise."

"Now, let's get out of here."

The four of them stalked out of the yard together in a swish of leather and a crunch of boot on gravel, a faint breeze rustling through their hair, a hint of mist at their heels, looking every inch the deadly, beautiful assassins they were.

Omi giggled, somewhat ruining the atmospheric exit. "Hey," he whispered to his chest, "stop wriggling!"

Aya sighed deeply, and led them home.

* * * * * * *

Yohji stripped off his mission clothing, bundling it into closet and hamper, and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering to do them up, hoping vaguely that Aya might drop by, in which case it would be a waste of effort to bother with buttons at all.

He lit a cigarette and flopped on the bed, punching a button on the CD-remote to fill the room with music. Delta blues, lazy and sensuous. Just perfect for… in case Aya dropped by.

He'd left the door open a crack, a signal to anyone who might be interested that he hadn't quite gone to bed just yet; he lay smoking and watching the block of light from the hallway, contemplating the weekend ahead with a mixture of pleasurable anticipation and dread. Pleasurable anticipation because they had no further missions, and he had successfully bribed Omi into letting him swap his morning shift for the afternoon one. Then a whole Sunday off, to be spent recovering from a Saturday night's clubbing, hopefully in bed with Aya. Hopefully. That's where the dread came in; there was a distinct possibility that Aya would prefer to spend the weekend with Aya-chan, and Yohji would find himself alone again.

There was a time, before Aya-chan awakened, when Yohji could guarantee to have Aya's company on a weekend. But not any more. Of course he didn't begrudge Aya and his beloved sister their time together, especially after all they'd been through. But Yohji missed the closeness they'd shared before she came out of her coma. Aya didn't really need Yohji any more. He wasn't alone, he didn't need anyone to save him from the cold despair of his quest for revenge, or to comfort him during the wretchedness of the search after she was kidnapped.

_That's all it was_, Yohji thought. _Comfort. _

Yohji's trained eye caught a flicker in the block of light; he waited, hating his heart for beating faster in the hope that it might be Aya coming down the hall.

There was a loud squeak from next to the bed.

Yohji looked down in surprise to see the kitten sitting there. It mewed at him, gazing at him through slitted blue eyes.

"Hey, creature." He leaned over to pick the little cat up by the scruff in between thumb and index finger, and dropped it on his chest. "How'd a nice kitty like you end up in the pocket of a bad man like that, eh?"

The kitten burped loudly, leaving Yohji in no doubt that Omi had held true to his promise to find some fish to feed it with.

"At least you got dinner," he said, tickling the little animal under it's chin. "Omi wouldn't cook for us tonight. Said he has too much homework. I ask you," he moved to stroking along the kitten's back, following spine to tail, rewarded by loud purrs, "homework on a Friday. Between you and me," the kitten yawned luxuriously, displaying fine rows of little sharp teeth, "I think Omittchi sometimes pretends he has homework just to get his own way."

"Kudoh, what are you doing?"

Yohji looked up, startled, to see Aya watching him, arms folded across his sweater-clad chest.

"Nothing," he said, instinctively.

"You were talking to that… animal."

"Maybe," said Yohji, still caressing the purring kitten on his chest. "Maybe it's the only way to get a decent conversation round here."

"Hn." Aya sat on the bed, draping an arm over Yohji's thighs.

The kitten turned round and hissed angrily at him, all the fur on it's rigid little tail fluffed out in hostility.

Aya glared at it.

"Yohji, get rid of that thing."

Yohji bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Laughing would be bad, especially for his sex life. "It's just jealous, Aya," he said. "And probably a bit frightened. It's been through a lot tonight."

Aya transferred his stare coolly from cat to Yohji. The kitten found itself deposited gently on the floor, where it gave a discontented little mew, and wandered under the bed.

"It was kind of you," said Yohji, "to let Omi bring it home."

"He's not keeping it. It goes to the rescue centre on Monday, like I said."

"Yeah, of course. But all the same. Thanks."

"Hn." Aya fiddled idly with the loose button at the top of Yohji's jeans; Yohji's cock immediately began to stir. However worried Yohji might be about their relationship, his body was still more than happy to take whatever it could get.

"When d'you have to go pick Aya-chan up?"

"Not for another hour." Aya looked at Yohji through deep crimson bangs, drawing circles around his navel with his index finger. "You busy for the next hour?"

"Not as such." Yohji struggled to keep his voice even, his belly trembling under Aya's touch.

"Good." Aya leaned forwards and replaced his finger with his tongue, licking the dip of Yohji's navel. He quickly despatched Yohji's jeans to the floor, and knelt between his legs, nuzzling his soft nose along Yohji's straining length, licking the top wetly.

"Oh, God, Aya…" Yohji found his eyes closing, letting Aya's touch and the languorous music wash over him.

Aya kissed his way up Yohji's body, pausing briefly to lick his nipples into stiff peaks, then along one shoulder to his jaw, and finally his mouth.

Yohji had never known kisses quite like Aya's. There was a directness about them, an honesty, that was purely Aya. He kissed firmly without being harsh; it was as sensual as eating soft fruit, and Yohji was happy for it to go on _forever_…

There was a beeping noise from somewhere in Aya's jeans; he broke their kiss with a groan, leaving Yohji bereft.

"Leave it, Aya," he whined, knowing there was no way on God's earth that Aya could ignore his phone. Not with Aya-chan out of his sight.

Sure enough, Aya knelt back on his heels and whipped the sleek piece of beeping chrome out of his pocket, flipping the top open. He smoothed a hand gently back and forth over Yohji's tummy as he spoke.

"Aya? Yes, I'm home… yes, of course I can. Where are you? …. Yes. … I'll be there in ten minutes… be careful now, don't speak to any… hn. … alright. Take care, now!"

"Ten minutes?" said Yohji, plaintively.

"The movie finished earlier than she thought. Sorry." Aya gave Yohji one last, brief kiss and slid off the bed.

"You could let her sleep over with her friends like normal girls do," said Yohji. He regretted it almost as soon as he'd said it, but he was tired, and frustrated, and at that moment Aya's protectiveness of Aya-chan was driving him insane.

"You mean you want me to get rid of her so we can fuck."

"Shit, no, Aya, of course not. Just… she needs her own life, too."

"She needs to be_ safe_." Aya's intense violet gaze bored into Yohji's, lust turned to anger so quickly is made Yohji's head spin.

"She would be safe. Other girls do it all the time."

"Other girls don't have assassins for brothers. And besides, how many ordinary girls have been killed in this city in the past three years? How many have we saved from kidnapping and crucifixion and having their organs removed and fuck knows what else? How many have…"

"All right. I get the point." Yohji sat up, reaching for his cigarettes. "Go get her. Just think about it, Aya. One day she's going to need you to let her go."

Aya stormed out without another word, slamming the door behind him.

* * * * * * *

Yohji woke the following day feeling horny, hungover and very much alone. There was a noise like a buzzsaw in his head, too, and he couldn't work out why.

Something tickled his ear; he was forced to open one eye to find out what it was.

He turned his head and found himself staring at a tiny black nose and enormous white whiskers.

"Gah!" He started, waking the purring kitten and almost falling out of bed.

The kitten looked about, checking that there was no cause for alarm, decided Yohji was no particular threat, and curled up to go back to sleep.

Yohji smiled, despite himself, and fumbled on the bedside table for his cigarettes. He'd woken up with worse in his bed, after all. He checked his alarm clock: it was nearly noon, time for him to shower and go down to take his shift.

Aya had pointedly not returned to Yohji's room the previous night. He'd heard him come back with Aya-chan, say goodnight to her, and then he'd gone straight to his own bed.

A part of Yohji yearned for the days when things were simple between them; when it was just about sex and release and friendship. Somewhere along the line it had come to mean more to Yohji than that, though, and for a while he'd thought it had to Aya too. After Aya-chan's kidnapping they'd spent more nights together than apart, and not always just for the physical oblivion they both craved from their nightmares. There had been talking, and closeness, and Yohji had felt the stirrings of something he'd thought to have died in him a long time ago.

But once Aya-chan was home, that all changed. Suddenly there was a whole part of Aya's life that Yohji couldn't share, that Aya _wouldn't_ share with him. Yohji was starting to realise that maybe Aya's feelings had never developed from friendship into anything else after all. And if that was the case, maybe it was time to move on, before anyone got hurt. Or more hurt.

He sighed deeply. Maybe it would be for the best, to get out of the way and leave him to find someone better able to help him take care of Aya-chan, someone better than a debauched, chain-smoking, hard drinking murderer of other people's fathers.

Yohji switched his cigarette to his left hand, and started to stroke his morning hard-on with his right. His thoughts inevitably shifted to scarlet hair, violet eyes and lean muscle under pale skin. Putting aside any thoughts about what the complicated red-head might want out of their relationship for now, Yohji grasped his cock firmly and let his mind pick up where Aya had left off last night.

The doorknob rattled.

"Yohji! Are you decent? Your shift starts in half an hour!"

Yohji snatched his hand away from his erection as if it had burned him, and grabbed his jeans from the end of the bed. "I'm awake, but I'll never be decent. I'll be down in a minute, Aya-chan!"

"Omi said I wasn't to leave until I'd seen you out of bed with my own eyes!"

"You can come in, then," said Yohji, pulling a sweater over his head. "Just to collect the evidence."

The door opened, and Aya-chan peeked round it, ready to disapprove of something.

"Hn. You're smoking already, Kudoh."

Sometimes it was all too obvious whose sister she was. He stubbed out his mostly-smoked cigarette.

"And you're looking unbearably gorgeous this morning, Fujimiya Aya. You'll be breaking so many hearts in the shop we'll have to start a counselling service."

She beamed at him, and skipped into the room, giving him a quick hug before bouncing onto his bed.

"I wish Ran would get me a bed like yours. Mine's so hard and… ooh, Yohji! Cute! I didn't know you had a kitten!"

The kitten yawned at her, stretched, and made a contented brupping noise as she tickled it's tummy.

"Oh, don't get attached, sweetheart. Omi… found it, last night. It's off to the rescue centre on Monday."

"Why? Can't we keep it?"

"This isn't really a good place to keep pets," said Yohji, "and Aya said…"

"Hn. Ran. I might have guessed. Oh well. I'm sure someone'll give it a good home."

"Yeah. Well, better than it would have round here, dodging Ran's sword and…" Yohji startled himself. He didn't often think of Aya as Ran, even now. Aya bestowed permission to use his birth name on people like a gift, and as far as Yohji was concerned he hadn't been put on that list of privileged individuals.

"Did you have a row last night?" Aya lay on her belly, playing with the kitten, watching Yohji from the corner of her eye as he dragged a hairbrush through his hair.

"'Course not, sweetheart."

"I can tell, you know. I'm not stupid, Kudoh."

Yohji sighed. "Okay, we had a minor falling-out. It'll be okay. We were tired."

"Was it a hard mission?"

"No, just… long week, I guess. We all bitch at each other all the time, you know that. Four men cooped up together all the time…"

"He was really pissed off."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sure it's his fault, too." She sighed, and rolled onto her back. "He can be so stubborn, sometimes." The kitten stopped purring, and looked around to see where all the attention had gone.

"It's just the way it is, sweetheart. Friends get at each other sometimes. It's nothing to worry about."

The kitten pounced on one of Aya's braids, savaging the end with it's little claws; Aya smiled and offered it the other one, teasing.

"I thought you were more than friends," she said.

"Well…" Yohji was lighting another cigarette, ignoring her disapproving frown. "We're good friends but…"

"Good friends who sleep together? Not that old chestnut," she sighed. "You feel more for him than that, don't you?"

"It's complicated, sweetheart."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't patronise me, Kudoh."

"I wouldn't dare," he said, almost seriously. "Why don't you ask Aya?"

"I did. He told me to mind my own business."

"Well, there you are. If he doesn't want to talk about it, what would my life expectancy be if I did?"

"Hn."

"Things change, Aya-chan. Your brother and I were there for each other when we needed it. He's got you now."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it. I swear, Yohji, if he follows me to school one more time I'll run away on purpose."

"Fuck, Aya, don't ever say that!" Yohji's imagination conjured Ran's reaction to such a possibility far too vividly for comfort. "It would kill him! You couldn't…"

"Easy, Kudoh," she sat up, disentangling the kitten from her hair and settling it back on Yohji's pillow. "I was only joking."

"Well, don't." Yohji realised he was trembling, from anger, or fear... "And not just for Aya. It would kill me, too."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't think…" she scrambled off the bed and threw her arms around him, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He held her close to him, smelling Ran's soap on her skin. "It's okay, sweetheart. Just don't frighten me like that, okay? You'll give me worry lines, and I have my adoring fanbase to think about."

She chuckled into his chest.

"Vain bastard."

"Hey! You been learning that language from Omi? I swear the boy's a bad influence on you."

"Oh! Omi!" She pulled back a little. "I forgot! I'm supposed to be getting you down to the shop so he can take his break! Come on, Kudoh. Time to go to work."

"Oh no you don't," grumbled Yohji. "I'm going to have a shower while you get me some coffee. Then I'll go to work."

"Alright then. But hurry!" She turned him round and marched him towards the door. "Or I'll have to cover Omi's break instead."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea, maybe you could just …"

She cut him off with a glare that would have done her brother proud. "Kudoh…"

"I'm going!" Yohji grabbed a towel from the radiator and fled.

* * * * * * *

"Move your arse, Yohji."

"Fuck off, Ken. I was here first."

"You don't have to take up the whole couch."

Yohji opened one eye and looked up at Ken. "Yes, I do," he said, "because I'm too knackered to move."

"I'll fight you for it."

Yohji groaned and swung his legs reluctantly off the half of the sofa Ken was coveting. "I certainly haven't got the energy for that."

Ken smiled sweetly at him and flopped down on the couch. "I don't know how you get so tired," he said. "You've only been awake half the day."

"It must be my age," complained Yohji.

Aya snorted from behind his newspaper.

"Don't forget you promised to go to the store, Yohji-kun." Omi was kneeling on the floor, tormenting the kitten with a carnation that had definitely seen better days. "We need more fish for our guest."

"Yeah, yeah, I need more cigarettes anyway. Just give me a minute." Yohji leaned back and closed his eyes.

The kitten executed a particularly efficient pounce, which probably would have ensured its capture of the tattered flower if it hadn't been for Omi's heightened reflexes.

"Aww," said Ken. "It's just so sweet!"

"FortheloveofGodgivemestrengthit'sjustananimal," came Aya's muted voice through rustling newspaper.

"Poor little thing," said Aya-chan, who was sitting on the floor by Aya's armchair. "Being taken away from it's mother so young, too. Hey, is it a boy or a girl?" She captured the little creature as it was preparing to stalk it's flowery prey again, and lifted its tail. "Oh. A boy. I might have guessed." She put the kitten on her shoulder, with a little tickle behind one black ear. "Just what we need round here, another stubborn male."

The others decided not to rise to that particular bait.

"Is it very young then?" asked Ken. "How can you tell?"

"It's eyes are still blue," said Aya-chan. "So probably about six weeks. Not really old enough to be on its own. It should be with it's mother and its brothers and sisters, learning how to look after itself."

"Poor neko-chan," murmured Omi, tempting the kitten down from it's perch with a wiggle of tempting carnation.

The doorbell rang: two short, one long.

Aya lowered his newspaper; Omi went to answer the door.

"Manx?" said Ken. "There's no mission, is there?"

Yohji shrugged. "Who knows."

The kitten yawned, and staggered over to Yohji, climbing wearily up one demin-clad leg to curl up in his lap.

"I can see he's learning the art of slacking from the master," muttered Ken.

"If it's a boy cat I can teach him a few other things he might find useful later on," said Yohji, stroking the cat softly under its chin.

"He won't need that," snorted Aya-chan. "They'll neuter him at the rescue centre."

Yohji made a distressed squeaking noise, and all three men found a sudden need to cross their legs.

"Good evening," came a soft female voice. They looked up to see Omi ushering Manx into the room. "Sorry to interrupt your weekend, but I need to speak with you boys straight away."

"Okay, I'll be upstairs," said Aya-chan, pulling herself to her feet, "and yes, I'll be fine on my own if you have to go out tonight."

Aya threw her a look, but she was already halfway up the stairs.

"What's up, Manx? Couldn't be without me for a straight twenty four hours?" Yohji gave her his best smile, despite the fact that he could see his plans for oblivion through clubbing rapidly evaporating, in a flash of long red hair and lipstick.

Manx ignored him. "It's about yesterday's mission," she said. "There's a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Aya frowned. "We took all targets, exactly as planned."

"Yes, I know," said Manx, pulling a large envelope out of her bag. "But Kritiker agents have been talking to some of the children who were freed last night, and it seems we missed an accomplice."

"Okay," said Ken, taking the offered envelope. "That shouldn't be a problem. Who is he?"

"It's a woman," Manx said, "Ariyama Haruko."

"Ariyama?" Aya's frown deepened. "The wife," he said.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. She helped to lure the children to the warehouse, and she delivered them to clients' houses. Among other things. It's all in the briefing."

"How could… a woman…" Ken turned the envelope in his hands, disgust plain on his face.

"What will happen to the daughter?" asked Aya. "There's a daughter."

Manx raised an eyebrow, but she didn't ask how he knew. "That is none of your concern. It will have to be tonight. She'll be alone in the house, all the information you need is in that envelope. You have to move fast, we think she might be planning to leave the country. Can I assume one of you'll take care of it?"

"I'll do it," said Aya.

Yohji glanced at him, noting his grim expression. "I'll be back up," he said.

"Me to," said Ken. "How could a _mother_…"

"Omi," said Aya, "you'll stay here and watch out for Aya-chan."

Omi looked about to protest, but he saw Aya's face and thought better of it. "Yes, Aya-kun."

"That's settled then," said Manx. "Well, I'm sorry to disturb your weekend."

"I'll see you out," smiled Omi.

Manx hitched her bag over one shoulder and followed him, pausing for a moment by the sofa.

"Hey," she threw a glance at the furry bundle purring in Yohji's lap, and leaned to stage whisper in his ear. "Nice pussy, Kudoh."

* * * * * * *

Fujimiya Aya silently climbed richly carpeted stairs to deliver justice with his sword.

The house was in darkness, except for one thread of light spilling from underneath a door on the upstairs landing. The soft murmur of a television carried through the silent house, babble and laughter, occasional strains of music.

He paused outside the door, hand on katana, and breathed deeply.

There was another burst of laughter from the television; the woman inside the room laughed along with it.

Aya stalked into the room and cut her down with one stroke.

Yohji watched from the landing as Aya sheathed his katana and picked up a photograph from the blood-spattered dresser.

_No, Aya. Don't._

"Let's go, Aya."

Aya just stared at the photograph.

_Please don't let her look like Aya-chan._

"Aya, with parents like that… no-one needs parents like that."

"She doesn't look more than ten years old. What'll happen to her?"

"I don't know. Adoption, maybe? Or she might have other family… we don't know. And it's better we don't. Come on, Aya. Come home."

But Aya stood, transfixed by the picture of the young girl he'd just orphaned.

Yohji went to him, and looked over his shoulder, even though he knew it would give him nightmares for months. She was a pretty little thing, smiling willingly for the camera from a funfair ride. But nothing like Aya-chan.

Yohji put an arm around Aya's waist, and squeezed gently. "It's okay," he whispered. "She'll be better off. She has to be."

Aya put down the photograph, and followed Yohji out of the house.

* * * * * * *

It was late by the time they got back to the Koneko. Omi and Aya-chan had fallen asleep on the sofa watching television, Aya-chan's head resting snugly on Omi's shoulder, her arm flung across his middle. Grateful that he'd reached the room first, Yohji carefully disentangled her and scooped her into his arms before Aya could jump to any conclusions. The day had been bad enough, without Aya trying to skewer Omi for taking liberties with his sister, somnabulant or otherwise.

She stirred a little, and snuggled into his chest, a little smile on her face. "Mmmm, Yohji," she murmured contentedly, and drifted back to sleep.

Yohji turned with a full heart, to see Aya watching him from the doorway.

"I'll take her up," he whispered. "You coming?"

"I'll come and check on her in a minute," said Aya. "I just have to report back to Manx."

"Okay." Yohji turned to the stairs. "I'll be awake for a while," he added. "If you need me."

"Thanks," said Aya, crossing to the computer in the alcove.

Yohji could tell from Aya's voice that he was about to spend another night alone.

* * * * * * * * *

Aya-chan woke to bright morning sunshine, and wondered how she'd got into her own bed. The last thing she remembered was drifting off downstairs. Someone must have carried her to her room while she'd been asleep.

_Yohji. That's right. Yohji brought me here._

She smiled to herself.

She felt a soft thump on her bed, and sat up to see the kitten plodding determinedly towards her.

"Well, our last day together, kitty cat," she said. "Before my mean brother gives you away. Speaking of which," she popped the kitten on her shoulder and slid out of bed, "let's see if he's come to his senses yet."

She slipped into her robe and padded down the corridor to Aya's room; tapped gently on his door and opened it, just a crack, to peek inside.

Aya was lying fully clothed on his bed, reading.

"Dammit, you're here," she exclaimed, depositing the kitten on Aya's dresser before she flopped down on the bed beside him. "Why aren't you with Yohji?"

"Aya!" he rebuked her, more out of surprise than anything else. "Good morning," he said pointedly. "I hope you slept well?"

"Sorry, oniichan. Yes, thank you," she said. "Did you?"

"Not really. We were very late," he said. "But never mind. We have a whole day, what do you want to do?"

"Well," she looked up at him with big blue eyes. "I promised Keiko I'd visit this morning to help her with some homework. I'll be back by lunchtime, though, so you can take me somewhere then. Somewhere you can buy me ice cream."

"Okay," he said. "I'll drive you to Keiko's after breakfast."

"Oh, Ran, please, you don't have to. It's only round the corner…"

They were interrupted by a furry ball of teeth and claws launching itself from the bookshelf straight onto the bed, missing Aya's bare midriff by just inches to land at his side. Aya started, and glared; it glared back feistily, arched and spat.

Aya-chan burst out laughing.

"Why does it do that?" said Aya when he'd recovered something of his composure, as the kitten continued to hiss at him, fur spiked all over. "Why does the stupid animal hate me?"

"It doesn't hate you," said Aya-chan between breathless giggles. "Cats don't like being stared at. It's threatening."

"It's supposed to be," said Aya. "But it doesn't look threatened. It just looks… mad. In a stupid kind of way."

"Well, maybe it's just braver than most of the people you glare at," said Aya-chan, rolling off the bed, still chuckling to herself. "I'm going to get breakfast. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay. And then I'll take you to Keiko's."

"Maybe," she threw back at him as she shut the door behind her. Aya listened to her retreating footsteps with a sigh, and picked up his book.

He suddenly became aware of something pushing against his ankle.

"Aya! You forgot the cat!"

The kitten brupped at him, brushing its hard little nose into the soft fabric of his sock, all antagonism apparently forgotten.

"I know what you're trying to do," said Aya, mustering his best shi-ne glare.

The kitten refused to open his eyes, rubbing his whiskers against Aya's calf muscles, a strangely soothing gesture.

"Hey. Look at me when I'm glaring at you."

The little cat sat down suddenly, and yawned, finally opening his eyes to gaze steadily at Ran.

Its eyes were starting to change, Aya noticed. There were distinct flecks of emerald green among the cloudy kitten-blue.

He reached out one curious finger to pet the creature, but was greeted by a razor-equipped paw shooting out to swipe at him.

Almost instinctively, Aya countered, brushing the paw away and carrying through to scratch the kitten softly on the chest. It blinked in surprise, and started to purr loudly.

"Hn. You'll have to work on your defences. Aya-chan's right, you need more training, neko-chan."

_My God. It's finally happened. I've cracked up. I'm talking to a ball of fur._

"I'm going to see Yohji," said Aya, and sprang off the bed.

* * * * * * *

Yohji awoke to feel soft lips on his forehead, kissing back his bangs.

"Mmmn… Aya?"

"Morning, Yohji." He felt Aya's breath on his face, fingers lacing through his hair.

"Morning? What's …oh, Aya…" Yohji reached out and pulled Aya to him with strong arms, wondering vaguely, as he started to drown in one of those perfect kisses, whether he was still asleep after all.

"Yohji, I wanted to ask if…"

"Too many clothes on," complained Yohji, still too sleepy to converse, or to negotiate buttons effectively. "Take clothes off, Aya." He stole another kiss before Aya disentangled himself, and watched with unconcealed delight as Aya started to strip. "Oh, fuck, I've missed you," said Yohji, his eyes feasting on emerging pale skin, lit softly by the morning sun.

Aya laughed quietly. "It's only been two nights," he said.

"It seemed longer," said Yohji, the breath catching in his throat as Aya stepped out of his pants, his cock jutting long and hard from its nest of crimson curls, and just begging to be touched. "And I wondered if…" the connection between brain and voice faltered, as Aya came closer, slipping into bed beside him, warm and sensuous and smelling of soap and shampoo. "Oh God," said Yohji, "you feel so good…"

Aya snuggled up to him, face to face, and kissed him again. Yohji melted in his arms, rubbing his cock against Aya's, enjoying the satisfaction of hardness pressing against hardness. Aya ran his hands over Yohji's sleep-fuzzed body, bringing his skin swiftly to life, lingering on the curve of his ass. Feeling a little more awake, Yohji reached a hand across Aya's thighs, skirted over his hip and dipped between their bodies to softly cup his balls, noting with satisfaction that they felt as tight and ready to explode from the outside as his own did from the inside.

Aya trembled at his touch, pushing their bodies even closer together, deepening their kiss.

"God, Aya, I can't wait much longer," groaned Yohji when they finally broke for air. "Please tell me we get to do it twice."

Aya chuckled softly into Yohji's hair. "Yes. We can do it twice. Let's keep it simple this time, huh?" Yohji felt Aya's hand snaking down to join his own, trailing over his wrist to palm Yohji's cock.

"Whatever you… oh fuck… say, Aya…" he wrapped his hand around Aya's slender length and started to stroke, as gently as he could considering the furnace Aya had lit in his own belly. Aya buried his face in Yohji's hair, nipping mostly-gently at his earlobe, licking wetly at his neck.

"Oh, Yohji," he sighed into Yohji's ear. "Oh God, that feels good."

It was all Yohji could do to let out a moan in response, the coolness of Aya's hand over his heated flesh almost more than he could stand. His balls drew up painfully and he gave up any attempt at holding back, gushing into Aya's hand with a loud groan. Aya pressed his groin against Yohji's, offering the satisfaction of hard muscle and his own rigid cock for Yohji to spurt against. As the last throbs of his own orgasm faded to languid pleasure, Yohji redoubled his efforts for Aya, their flesh slick now with warm come, and it wasn't long before he felt the familiar stiffening of Aya's body, a gasp followed by a deep, guttural groan as his cock erupted over Yohji's belly.

They held each other tight through the aftershock, kissing hair, stroking tingling skin until they couldn't bear the touch anymore.

Yohji nuzzled Aya's shoulder, quite ready to drift back to sleep for an hour or two with this piece of red-headed perfection cuddled in his arms. Then perhaps a repeat performance or two before they'd be driven out of bed to look for food, and…

"Hn… Yohji… sticky…"

"Don't care."

"You will when it dries. Come on, let me go get a cloth, huh?"

Reluctantly, Yohji let Aya escape his arms for long enough to snag a towel and clean them both off.

"I wanted to ask you something, Yohji," he said, finishing his ministrations with a searing kiss to Yohji's navel and _oh God_ the tip of his softened cock.

"Anything," squeaked Yohji.

"I'm serious, Kudoh. Open your eyes."

Yohji looked at him, his fuzzy brain trying to keep up with what was going on, despite a deep urge to drift back to a haze of sleep and cuddle.

One look at Aya's serious face was enough to pull him swiftly awake.

"I've been thinking, about Aya-chan. I want to ask you if you'll sign this."

He passed him a document that Yohji hadn't noticed him put on the bedside table earlier. Yohji squinted at the small type for a moment until his eyes focused, and read. His eyes widened.

"It's… you want me to be… fuck, Aya? You want _me_ to be her Guardian?"

"Yes. I spoke to Manx about it and she had their lawyers draw that up. She has a trust fund, she'll never want for money, but…"

"Aya…"

"If you don't want the responsibility..."

"No! Yes, I mean, of course. But. There's only one thing," Yohji struggled with what felt like a gift almost too huge to accept. "I plan on keeping you alive until you're at least as old as Momoe San. And if not… I haven't exactly got longevity written on my forehead, love. You're the one who's always eating vegetables and going for long walks."

"Death is part of who we are, Yohji. Both of us. You never know what's going to happen. Aya will be grown up soon; it's not really about what happens when I die. To be honest, I could do with a little help right now."

Yohji let the implications of this admission sink in a little. "From me?" he smiled. "Fuck it, Aya, you're doing a great job. She loves you to bits, and she does her homework and… I'm not parent material, exactly."

"She loves you. She _listens_ to you."

"Is that a good thing?" Yohji struggled to come to terms with what Aya was asking him, telling him… "It might work better the other way round, she's much smarter than me, after all." The smile faded and Yohji met Aya's anxious gaze. "This is a huge privilege you're offering me, Aya, but I'm not sure I have anything to give. You've done everything for her. What could I do?"

"I'm stifling her, Yohji. I can't…" he was strangling a corner of the comforter in his tense grip, "I can't let go of the fear. You were right, the other day. I need help. I need balance. I need you."

He held out a hand and stroked Yohji's face softly; Yohji just looked at him, dumbstruck for once.

"Well?"

"You won't listen to me," said Yohji. "We'll have awful fights. And I'm sure I'll be very bad for her."

"I'll try to listen. I'll try anything, if it means Aya-chan grows up to live a normal life. Well, as normal as possible, in the circumstances."

"Not much chance of that, being raised by a couple of fucked up bastards like us, eh?"

"Was that a yes?"

Yohji reached out and stroked his index finger down Aya's earring.

"Yes."

Aya smiled.

Yohji pulled him back into bed, and held him close. They lay quietly for a while, and Yohji tried to absorb something of what had just happened. "Have you asked Aya-chan?" he said, eventually.

"I don't have to," he replied. "She's always on at me about you. I get sick of hearing about you sometimes."

"That's nice," huffed Yohji. "I can't help it if I'm universally adored, you know."

"I thought we could take her to the park this afternoon, and talk to her about it then. Then we could go and see that fucking awful movie you've both been tormenting me about all week."

"That sounds good," said Yohji. "You are really sure about this, aren't you? I mean, I'm not…"

Aya kissed him silent, burying long fingers in Yohji's hair, running over Yohji's lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sure," he murmured.

"Thank you, Aya," Yohji whispered.

"Hn." Aya nestled against him, kissing his neck, his shoulder. "Ran," he said. "My name's Ran, Kudoh."

* * * * * * *

Yohji sank slowly into Ran's body, convinced that this was almost certainly a dream, and that waking up might be more than he could bear.

Ran laughed.

"What?!" Yohji paused, supporting himself on trembling arms, and gradually became aware of something - not Ran's fingers - moving on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's cute!" gasped Ran, his laughter doing strange and, truth be told, very interesting things to the grip of his slick insides on Yohji's cock.

Yohji felt something furry brush against his ear.

"It's that damn cat, isn't it?"

Ran nodded. "So cute!" he repeated. "Oh, Yohji, that's so funny…"

Yohji was about to explain just how offended he was to have his considerable skill as a lover upstaged by a fucking _kitten_ when there was a knock on the door, and Aya-chan's clear voice rang out. "I'm going to Keiko's!" she yelled. "See you later, Kudoh, Oniichan!"

Yohji disentangled himself quickly from Ran's body, dislodging the kitten at the same time. It meeped indignantly and stalked off to the other side of the bed.

"Hang on, Aya-chan," yelled Ran, scrambling to get out of bed, "I'll drive you…"

"Ran," Yohji said quietly, "let her go."

Ran sank back onto the mattress, clearly conflicted; but not, for once, mad at him. "Yohji, I…"

"It's okay!" called Aya-chan, "Omi's going that way. He's going to walk with me, and he says he'll pick me up, too. Don't forget you promised me ice cream at lunch time!"

Ran relaxed, relieved. "Alright then. Have a good time. Make sure you take your phone!"

"Thank you, oniichan! See you later, Kudoh!"

"Have a good time, sweetheart," called Yohji.

They listened to the fading clatter of footsteps and voices as she ran down the stairs.

Yohji looked down at Ran, swept crimson bangs back from his face. His cock started to harden again. "Does she know you got Omi to put a tracer in her phone?" he asked, mildly.

Ran looked a little sheepish. "No," he said. "And don't you dare tell her, either."

"I won't. It seems a fair deal to me, after she gave you all that grief to make you buy her the most expensive one in the shop."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Oh yes. You okay?"

"Yes," said Ran. "She'll be fine with Omi."

"Of course. He'll take good care of…" Yohji tailed off, suddenly wondering exactly why Omi would be going anywhere near Keiko's house.... He'd said only yesterday that he was planning to spend his day off at home, catching up on homework…. Of course he might have been trying to do Aya a favour…. But last night, when they'd got home, and the two of them had been cuddled up on the sofa.…

"Yohji? You alright?"

"What?" He looked down at Ran's concerned face. "Oh, yes. Yes, fine," he reassured, making a firm mental note with himself to take Omi to one side for a little chat just as soon as he could. "Now, where were we…?"

"Well, I was right here," Ran lay back, hitching his legs around Yohji's waist, and pulling his lover down on top of him. "And you were…."

"Oh yes," Yohji grinned down at him, "I remember."

He pushed back inside Ran in one smooth movement, then paused to appreciate just how good it felt; slick, hot and _Oh God_ so tight… he twitched his cock just for the smile it always produced on Ran's face, wrinkling his cute nose and lighting lavender eyes, even as he growled "Kudoh.." at him and rocked his hips, forcing Yohji to start thrusting. He resisted the urge to fuck Ran into the mattress as hard as he could, taking the time instead to stir his cock inside the tight sheath of Ran's body, stroking his pleasure spot from subtly different angles, relishing every moan that he pulled from Ran's throat as a result. He bent his head to lick one stiff nipple, swirling around the puckered flesh with the soft tip of his tongue, nipping at it with gentle teeth.

Ran arched underneath him, working his fingers down Yohji's side, massaging in small, firm circles until he reached his hips, then snaking round to the crack of his butt, tickling sensitive flesh. He paused, and raised his fingers to Yohji's mouth, brushing his lust-swollen lips until they parted, then dipping them inside to be drenched. Yohji obligingly licked and sucked Ran's fingers, his eyes flickering closed from time to time at an extreme flash of pleasure from the caress of Ran's flesh around his cock, or the teasing touch at his ass. Eventually Ran withdrew the fingers from his mouth, and Yohji held his gaze, buried deep, deep inside his body as he felt those fingers circle his anus, spreading moisture and penetrating, just far enough to make Yohji's cock jump with the pleasure of it.

"Oh God… Ran, you're so… oh God."

Somehow Yohji managed to keep some semblance of control, using every ounce of discipline he could muster to keep from coming right there and then; nice though it would have felt, he wanted this to last for as long as he possibly could.

"Move, Yohji."

Obediently Yohji slid out and in again, and started a rhythm of long, firm strokes, watching intently as Ran took his own erection in his spare hand and started to pump it in time to their fucking. Yohji loved to watch Ran touch himself; and oh, but it looked good, that pale hand moving lovingly over the elegant hardness of his cock, thumb catching pre-come and spreading it over the glistening head, pressing the delicate join of foreskin to cock…

It dawned on him that he'd moved into his final rhythm without realising it; no turning back now. With faint regret that he wouldn't be able to watch Ran come first, Yohji pushed inside Ran's body the last few times, each harder and more intense than the last, acutely aware of the pulse and suck of Ran's insides until he lost thought altogether. For a few moments all he could feel was the pump of sperm from his balls to shaft to erupt deep in Ran's ass.

His throat felt raw; he must have shouted.

He rested his forehead against Ran's, still for a moment, while his heartbeat slowed a little. Ran tilted his head up to press his lips against Yohji's, softly at first, then a little more firmly, his tongue slipping between swollen, tingling lips.

Yohji took command of the kiss after a while, and took it down, tracing the graceful arc of Ran's throat, down his chest; paused for a moment to pull his softening cock out of Ran's delicious wet heat, and finally took Ran's long, hard, beautiful cock in his mouth. He sucked agonisingly gently, lacing his fingers through Ran's, using tongue and lips to tease and torment, until eventually the squeeze of Ran's hands in his felt like begging. Then he fucked Ran with his mouth, meeting the roll of hips and the clench of belly until he felt the first jets hit the back of his throat. He held still, then, letting Ran take his orgasm as he liked, just enjoying the feeling of his mouth stuffed with his lover's hard, spurting cock.

Finally Ran fell limply back on the bed, panting, and Yohji curled up by his side, grinning from ear to ear, his fingers still firmly twined with Ran's.

The forgotten kitten watched them for a moment, then silently padded over to sit in the curve of Yohji's spine. He gave a little brup of contentment, and started to wash his ears.

* * * * * * *

Yohji lay contentedly under Aya-chan's favourite tree, listening to her argue with Ran over when she might be old enough to learn to drive, and, if she passed her test, whether she would ever be allowed to drive his Porsche.

Yohji could have already given her the answer, if she'd thought to ask him. There was _no-one_ Ran loved enough for that. No-one.

"So what should I call you?" she asked Yohji, diverting her attention and the subject neatly away from imminent defeat in the car-driving arena.

Yohji opened one eye. "Overlord?" he suggested, then, more realistically, "Vain Bastard? Or Master would do?"

She laughed. "Don't push it, Kudoh," she said. "I think I'll stick with Yohji."

Yohji shrugged contentedly. "Whatever."

"We ought to be going," said Ran, getting to his feet. "This stupid movie starts in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Yohji groaned his way to sitting, and reached for a cigarette.

"You'll enjoy it once you're there," said Aya-chan, brushing sakura blossom from Yohji's hair. "You always do."

"Hn."

"By the way," she continued. "Omi and I passed by the rescue centre on the way back from Keiko's this morning. It doesn't open 'til ten, so Omi was going to ask you if you'd take the kitten in, because we'll both be at school by then."

Ran looked at her as if she'd just cheated at cards.

"What?"

"The kitten. Could you take the kitten to the rescue centre?"

Yohji snorted with laughter. "Nice work, Omi," he muttered, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"I'm working," said Ran. "I swapped with Ken so Ken could swap with Omi so Omi could swap with Yohji yesterday because," he paused for breath, "Yohji's a lazy bastard who didn't want to get out of bed yesterday. So," he said with an air of triumph, "Yohji can go."

"No," said Yohji. "I've decided. The kitten stays."

Ran glared at him.

"Oh, come on, Aya," somehow to Yohji that glare would always mean Aya, rather than Ran. "You knew you were going to give in. From the minute the chibi outwitted you in that yard and stuffed it in his jacket, you knew you wouldn't be able to part with it."

Ran opened his mouth to argue.

"Ran?"

Ran groaned inwardly as the truth hit him. _She's played me. Pretended it didn't matter to her at all, and now, now when I thought I was safe she's going to look at me with those big blue eyes and…_

"Ran, _please_ can we keep the cat?"

His shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Oh, Ran, _thank you_! Her arms were flung around him, happiness floating around her like the spring blossom. He hugged her back weakly, glaring at Yohji over her shoulder.

"What do you want to call it, sweetheart?" asked Yohji, carefully avoiding Ran's gaze.

"I haven't the faintest idea," said Aya-chan. "I didn't dare think about it in case…"

"Well, at least I'm not that much of a push over, then," muttered Ran.

"It has to be something significant," said Aya-chan. "Something that captures its personality, or what it means to us."

"You could call it Voyeur," murmured Yohji. "Or Nasturtium."

Ran shot him a look, which he pretended not to see.

They set off for the movie theatre, Yohji and Aya suggesting names for the creature, each sillier than the last, until they were both helpless with giggles.

"I could disown both of you," grumbled Ran, "and go home and read something interesting instead of going to this stupid movie."

"Oh, Ran, don't be a grump," Aya elbowed him in the ribs with a forcefulness that Yohji would never dare risk.

"Yeah, you haven't suggested anything yet," Yohji's deep green eyes twinkled mischief over the top of his sunglasses. "What would you call it?"

"I don't care. Anything."

"Oh, come on, Ran. Kudoh and I have thought of loads and not one of them's any good. Something it made you think of, or looks like. Anything."

Ran thought silently for a moment, aware that there was no escape.

"Ronin." He said, finally. "I'd call it Ronin."

"Yes!" squealed Aya-chan. "Yes! That's it. Ronin it is. See, Yohji, much better than 'Voyeur'. I don't know where you got that from."

"I have my reasons," said Yohji darkly, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

* * * * * * *

Kudoh Yohji released his wire and strode forwards, not needing to check the figure swinging from the tree behind him for signs of life. He could always tell; the song of the taut wire changed, there was a certain twitch when death came. He saw Omi in the branches above and to his left, Ken to his right, bugnuks dripping blood and gore.

The three of them watched in silence as Abyssinian jumped from the tree up ahead, sword already raised to strike, narrow eyes glinting violet hatred in the moonlight.

_Fuck, I can never get enough of watching him do that._

Yohji pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket as he watched his lover slice the life from his target.

Omi made a small grunt of satisfaction, convinced as always of the justice of their actions. They went to join Aya as he cleaned his sword in the little clearing.

"We're done," said Aya, clicking his sword back into its sheath. "Let's go."

They turned and stalked through the forest back towards Tokyo just as the rain started, rattling through the trees and falling as a fine mist around the four of them, dampening their grim faces.

A growling noise came from somewhere around Omi's person.

"Tsukiyono Omi…"

"Aya?" asked Omi, all innocence, with a sudden cough that may or may not have been masking a small yap.

"That had better be your stomach rumbling."

"Aya-kun?"

"Only if it's anything other than your stomach rumbling you need to remember that it's a Thursday. The rescue centre's open late on Thursday. So if you have a dog, or any kind of animal, other than yourself, under that jacket, I suggest you take it there as soon as you've been home and changed. If I so much as lay eyes on it, it dies. Understand?"

"Yes, Aya-kun," said Omi.

"Hn."

They continued out of the forest and onto the main road, the rain sheeting into growing puddles, reflecting orange streetlights and neon signs.

"Aya-kun?"

"Yes, Omi."

"If I did happen to drop by the rescue centre, would you like me to collect Aya-chan from Keiko's?"

Yohji choked on cigarette smoke.

There was a pause. "Yes," said Aya. "Thank you, Omi."

"On the other hand, Omi," Yohji added smoothly, with his sweetest smile, "seeing as it's raining, why don't I give you a lift?"

**Author's Note:**

> nasturtium = conquest, victory; ronin = masterless samurai


End file.
